To Face You
by Mischel
Summary: I saw the trailer for Season 10 and got this idea - Sam holds Dean captive in the bunker and talks to him. - It's better than this awful summary, I promise! May contain some spoilers for season 10, but it's mostly all made up. Unlike the actors, I have no idea what season 10 will be like :( Oh, and in this story Sam has the amulet :) One shot, Bromance, R&R, Enjoy! Chapter 2 done!
1. To Face You

**Hi! I know I should update (Un)hidden Love (ok, I really should I'm sorry, the school started and I have much less time, but I just needed to write this before the 10th season of Supernatural starts). So I saw the new trailer for Supernatural season 10 and I couldn't help it, I just saw that empty chair in the bunker and I got this idea. And I thought it'd be cool if I tried to write it down and then wait and see how it really will be in the episode :D**

**Warning: I'm not native speaker, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural :(**

* * *

><p><strong>TO FACE YOU<strong>  
><strong>By Mischel<strong>

He did it. He managed to catch his big brother. Dean. A brother who was demon now. And it was all his fault. If he wouldn't let Dean punch him, he would make it to Metatron in time and they would've killed him together. Metatron would've never killed Dean and Dean would've never become a demon.

First, when Sam found Dean's room empty, he thought that maybe Cas found him and took him somewhere to try to revive him. But when Cas called a few minutes later from Heaven that they managed to catch Metatron and that he doesn't know anything about his brother, he started to run throughout the entire bunker, looking for Dean and hoping that he was right and that Crowly helped him and that Dean was now somewhere in the bunker, disoriented, not knowing what the hell happened to him. He would never let his brother go through all of this alone. But when he found out that he's in the bunker alone, he got really worried.

He started to look for him across the whole USA, and he managed to get some signs. He saw his brother in a camera record of a shop robbery. And in that moment he knew Dean would never do such a thing. He'd never kill a few people in a shop so he can get some porn. No, that wasn't him at all. He was different. But different how?

After some time he caught a few demons and managed to get some informations. They all were saying that Dean is with Crowley and that he's a demon. And Sam couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. But the more demons confirmed it, he gave up and accepted the answer. But if Dean was a demon, an entire new problem was there. It was a few months since Dean disappeared. So if some demon was in his brother that long, he wasn't sure if Dean was gonna make it if he exorcises him.

So Sam called Crowley. "How could you've done that to him?" He had shouted, trembling with anger. "How could you have just put some of yours demons into my brother, you son of a bitch!" But the only answer he got was "the only demon inside of Dean is his." And that was the last drop Sam could get. He threw the phone on the floor and started to cry.

But after another month, he managed to catch Dean. He really had no idea how did he do that, but he did. He put him in their dungeon where they held Crowley captive all that time ago.

He realized he was still standing outside the door. Only one step closer, open the door, and his brother was there. Well, not exactly his brother. His demon brother. After few seconds he realized he was still on phone with Cas. He called him, because he had Dean in the bunker and he honestly didn't know what to do. He couldn't hold him there forever, could he?

"He's not your brother," Castiel told him. "At least not now."

"I know Cas," Sam said. "It's just... it's never been this bad before. He's never tried to kill me before, and I just want my brother back."

"Sam, I know you want him back, I want him back too. But for now, don't do anything. We have no idea what would exorcism do to him. He's not possessed. He _is_ a demon. And he has the Mark of Cain. He's basically an entire new kind of demon. He's a knight of hell that was a human and died."

"I know..." Sam sighed. He didn't know what to do. He put the First Blade away from Dean and locked him in their dungeon in those chains they used on Crowley. There was no chance he would get out.

"Thanks Cas," he said then and put the phone back to his pocket. He took a deep breath and slowly approached the door where his brother was held captive.

He touched the door and wanted to open them, but his hand just stayed there, unmoving. He closed his eyes and tried to blink back the tears that were dangerously close to falling. Then, after another deep breath, he finally opened the door and swallowed hard.

Dean was there, tied to a chair. At least Sam made sure the chair was comfortable, because it was still his big brother. "Ahh," Dean smirked at him. "Little Sammy is finally brave enough to face his brother?" He said with a clear sarcasm coloring his deep voice.

"Well," he smirked even more. "Welcome to your family," and with that his eyes turned black. Sam gasped a little. He's never seen him do this before. And he thought he never will. He took a shuddered calming breath and stepped a bit closer.

"Don't worry, Dean," he tried gently, trying to speak to the remains of real Dean's soul. "It's gonna be alright again." he said, trying to convince himself as well as his brother.

"Sam, I know you think you're gonna try to fix me," Dean said and looked into his eyes, "but maybe I don't wanna be fixed." he smiled his twisted smile again.

"Don't you say that!" Sam said loudly. "You're not thinking straight, you're not my brother now, you're just a _demon_."

"Oh, don't be racist please," Dean smirked and looked at his tied hands. Then back to Sam. "I like it as it is now," his eyes turned black again and he leaned a bit forward, looking up at Sam with that smile again. "And you're not gonna change that Sammy, I'm not the Dean before. I'm _much_ better." He hissed.

And that was the moment Sam couldn't hold it back anymore. He felt a tear stream down his face and he didn't bother to wipe it away. But he wasn't going to let his brother be. He just couldn't.

"I _will_ fix you, Dean," he said.

"I think we both know that it's not possible. You can't exorcise me without killing me and even then, I think I'm much stronger than all the other demons. They're my new family, Sammy, I don't need you anymore, I never did!" He snapped and laughed maniacally.

"That's not true and you know that!" Sam said and found his voice wavering a little.

"Oh, little Sammy gonna cry?" Dean laughed. "You can't be serious!"

"Maybe I can't fix you, but what about this?" Sam said, took a deep breath and held the amulet Dean once threw away, in his hand. It looked exactly as Dean remembered it. Small, shiny, little heavy, golden.

Sam smiled as he saw it again, he couldn't let it in the trash bin. It meant too much to him, he just couldn't let go. And he still hoped that one day Dean would want it back. That he would remember and regret what he did. But Dean never talked about the amulet again.

Dean's smile faded as he was looking at the little piece of his heart he threw away all those years ago.

And Sam's smile grew when he saw that. Something in Dean's eyes changed. Something that almost seemed like the old Dean. His Dean. But in the next second the sparkle in his eyes was gone, his eyes turned the blackest black and he roared. "You kept it?! Why do you think I threw that stupid thing away in the first place!? You mean NOTHING to me! I don't care that we were family! You're NOT my family anymore! Demons are my NEW family! I don't need you! I don't need ANYTHING! Don't you see? This is what I want to be like! I don't want to be human anymore!"

Sam turned around and quickly hurried back. He closed the door and collapsed on the floor. He still heard Dean shouting all those awful things. And he knew it wasn't really his brother, but the more it hurt. He couldn't take it, he had to get away. He ran upstairs and tried to calm down. Which he managed to do after a while. Then he headed back to his room.

He turned on the lights and went to his table. He kept there all of his favorite photos of Bobby, Cas, mom and dad, Ellen and Jo, or of him and Dean when they were younger. When they were kids. And then just a year ago when they were at the bunker, playing cards, because they really had nothing else to do. Then a few photos of Cas with him and Dean. That was in some motel room about two years ago. And then he looked at his favorite photo and had to smile. It was him and Dean, sitting together at the table in Bobby's house, before it burned out. They had beer on the table and they were both laughing. It was his favorite photo, because it was one of not so many photos he had, where Dean was smiling. And not just smiling. He was laughing and he was really, truly happy. It reminded him how much he wanted his brother back.

He lay down in his bed, thinking of no one else than Dean. He really missed him. He missed his smile, he missed Dean calling him Sammy. But not like the demon Dean calls him. When Dean, the real Dean calls him Sammy, he can hear the concern and love in his voice. Now? He could only hear hatred and contempt. And he hated it.

After a while he stood up and decided to go to Dean again. He didn't want him to be alone, even when he wasn't his big brother now. He had to find some way to fix him. He just had to. And he was willing to do anything.

He went down and opened the door. It was dark as usual. But after he turned on the lights and opened the door to the dungeon, he gasped and hurried back as quickly as he possibly could. Because when he entered the dungeon, the chair was empty.

Dean was gone.

**The end! I always wanted Sam to keep the amulet after Dean threw it away. I was so angry when Dean did that! D,: I really have no idea how do they want to change Dean back, but if you want I could write another chapter to this, after Dean is back human and he asks about the amulet. So review please! :D**


	2. Waking Up To a New Day

**Hey guys! It's been a while and I've been busy – damn school – but I have the next chapter of this that I really wanted to write finally done so go on and read it :) Hope you will like it and omg it's just 9 days to see what really happens and I'm really excited and OUAT is already today! :D**

**Warning: I'm not native speaker, but I probably wrote this to the previous chapter, so you know already**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural :,(**

**TO FACE YOU  
><strong>**By Mischel**

**Chapter 2  
><strong>_**Waking Up To a New Day**_

_**.**_

It was a long process until Dean was back human again. Back Sam's big brother who loved him and would do anything for him. To be honest, Sam had no idea how did they manage to do it, Cas said he knew how and so they risked it. He said he found something in Heaven in some other tablet and Sam was more than glad for Cas' help. He wanted his brother back more than anything in the world and it's been too long since Dean wasn't himself.

Dean was lying in front of him in his bed. He was sleeping. Or unconscious, but Castiel said he would wake up eventually, so Sam tried his best not to be much worried about him. His face was peaceful, not like he saw it just a few days ago. When he managed to catch Dean and he got away. He was chasing him across the whole bunker and almost killed him. Sam could still feel the dark blue bruises along his jaw and hips.

Sam closed his eyes, trying to forget the demon and remember his brother as he always was. Strong and caring for his little brother.

But he could still see it right in front of his eyes. Dean saying that he knew what he did when he was looking for him. And that he was as much monster as Dean was. He remembered him breaking the door with an axe, hissing that he liked the disease. Sam had the knife with him but he didn't want to use it on Dean. He wasn't sure if it would even hurt him, when he was a Knight of Hell more than a normal demon, but he certainly didn't want to hurt his brother. Not unless it was really necessary.

All of a sudden he felt a hand resting on his right shoulder, and knowing it was Castiel, Sam asked: "How long till he wakes up?" His voice was shaky a bit as he realized only now.

"I don't know Sam," Cas answered. "I have never done anything like this before. It could be hours, it could be days. We just have to wait."

Sam sighed and looked at his brother. He looked so innocent. Not at all as a man who tried to kill his own brother and rule the whole Hell. He looked like he always did. Like his big brother, not like someone who had something so evil inside of him just a few hours ago.

"Will he remember any of this?" Sam asked and put his hand on Dean's shoulder just to be a bit closer to his big brother, to feel the love of a family he missed so much.

"It's unlikely that he will remember his demon side. But anything's possible," Cas sighed and looked at Sam. He smiled at him and after Sam returned the sad smile, he looked at Dean once more and slowly went away. He felt that they needed to be alone when Dean wakes up, as much as he wanted to be with him first, Sam was his brother and family, and he was the one who deserved to see his brother waking up.

Sam let go of his brother's shoulder and sat on a chair next to the bed. As much as he tried to hide it, he was worried. Hell, he was really scared. He was scared of losing his brother again if the ritual Cas did doesn't work, he was scared that Dean wouldn't want to see him after what he did if he remembers it all. He was scared that he wouldn't be good enough at taking care of Dean. And he didn't know what to tell him if Dean forgets what he did as a demon. He didn't want to lie.

Lies destroy relationships.

After about two hours, it was already afternoon, Dean stirred a bit under Sam's hand. It woke Sam up after a while and he immediately opened his eyes. He had to fall asleep next to Dean, kneeling on the floor, with his head on the pillow next to Dean's head and one arm over Dean's chest.

He blinked a few times, squeezing Dean's shoulder and lifting his head. Dean stirred again and inhaled deeply, moving his face. Sam smiled. Dean opened one of his eyes and Sam gasped when the eye was black.

_No, not again. Not after all we've been through to get you back._ Sam thought.

But then the black suddenly disappeared, and his eye was bright green again, exactly as Sam remembered. The black didn't vanish as it normally did when the demon let it disappear. It somehow faded away to the corners of the eye. Sam was relieved a bit.

Dean opened his eyes fully now and turned his head, slowly. A small smile appeared on his face when he saw Sam. He closed his eyes again and whispered: "Sammy?"

And Sam was so happy that he finally let the tears stream down his face, because it was love he heard in Dean's voice. It was his Dean again, his big brother. He didn't say it as he did when he was a demon. He said it as he used to when they were brothers. Family. He said it to Sam, to his little brother, because he was happy to see him, not because he wanted to laugh at him.

"Yeah, Dean," Sam said, his voice shaky again. "It's me, Sam. Everything's okay now." He smiled again.

Dean opened his eyes again and tried to sit up. Sam immediately grabbed his shoulders gently, saying: "No, Dean, you're not strong enough yet." Dean grimaced at the sharp pain that appeared out of nowhere right inside of his chest, but he sat up anyway and hugged Sam. Just one hug, then he would lay down again. He could bear the pain until then.

Sam didn't hesitate and wrapped his arms around Dean's back and squeezed gently. He didn't want to hurt him. It was too long for him without his brother and he needed a hug as much as he needed his brother. He closed his eyes and smiled throught the tears, a small silent sob escaping his mouth. "I missed you," he whispered against Dean's neck and Dean smiled.

After a while he pulled away and Sam helped him to lay back down to the bed. "What happened?" Dean rasped and had to clear his throat before continuing, "I thought Metatron killed me, man."

"He did," Sam answered, pulling the chair closer to Dean. "You don't remember any of it? Of what had happened since then?" He asked, a bit unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"No," Dean said. "I don't remember anything. How long was I out?" He shifted a little so he could see into Sam's face better.

"Almost a whole year." Sam answered truthfully, not wanting to lie him again.

"What?" Dean widened his eyes. "How?" He said and suddenly his gaze hardened as he looked into his brother's eyes. "Sammy? What have you done this time? Have you sold your soul, or something worse?" He asked, sternly.

"What?" Sam said, incredulous. "No, I haven't done anything-"

"Don't tell me that Cas..." Dean interrupted him and widened his eyes, trying to sat up again.

"No!" Sam hurried to put his hand on Dean's chest to keep him down. "Dean, nobody's in danger, we're all safe. If you just let me finish." Dean looked at him for a few seconds, considering if Sam's lying or not and then he relaxed again, leaning back against the pillow.

"Thanks," Sam said. "We had to cure you Dean," he explained after a while. "You're right, Metatron killed you with the angel blade and you were dead. You were dead and I had no idea of what to do, Dean." He paused for a while, looking down. "Crowley found you and made you um... he made you..." Sam stopped and looked at Dean. He didn't know how to explain this. He was afraid of how would Dean react after he finds out what he did.

"He made me into what?" Dean asked, impatient.

Sam took a deep breath and answered slowly: "A demon. You were a demon, Dean. A Knight of Hell... Almost the whole year." Sam stopped and looked at his brother again. Dean was looking at him a long time, speechless. Neither of them spoke because neither of them knew what to say.

"Dude," Dean said after a while and Sam looked at him again. "I need some pie."

xoXOXox

It was already a week since Dean was back. Sam refused to work, not until Dean was healed completely, so they stayed in the bunker with Cas. Dean had nightmares almost every night. But Castiel started to heal him everyday, even with his grace fading. He said that after a few days those nightmares shouldn't come back.

But that wasn't the only thing that was wrong with Dean. The nightmares weren't just any nightmares, they were memories of what had he done when he was a demon. Sometimes it got him even when he was awake, during the day. He would have a headache and then he would remember another piece of the things, awful things he did with Crowley to other demons, humans even. Almost as when Sam had his visions all those years ago. He felt horrible after everything he found out he had done, but Sam and Cas were always there to make him feel better.

Eventually Dean remembered enough to even remember what had he done in the bunker, chasing Sam. And then there was a night with another nightmare, in which he remembered Sam interrogating him in the bunker. He was tied to a chair and he was a demon. He wasn't acting as a human being. The things he had said to Sam, to his little brother who was just trying to get him back... It made him sick.

So the next morning, when he and Sam were alone after the breakfast, Dean said he needed to talk to him. Sam nodded, so they went to his room and sat on the bed as they did with Charlie when they had the slumber party and were watching Game of Thrones.

"So, what is it?" Sam asked after they sat a while in silence. He was glad that Dean talked to him, because he was more than happy to help his brother get through all of this crap.

"I remember," Dean said simply. "I remember what I said when you locked me in the bunker-"

"Dean-"

"No, Sam,I need to say this, so let me." Den cut him off and waited till Sam was silent again. "I'm sorry." Dean said. "Man, I'm sorry for everything, every damn thing I said to you or done to you when you caught me." Sam shifted a bit. "And don't you think I didn't notice the bruises you have. I know you don't want to tell me who made them, but I remember now. I know it was me. So I'm sorry for ever hurting you."

"Dean-"

"No, wait," Dean raised his hand. "That's not all." He swallowed and saw Sam doing the same thing. "I remember why did I say those thing." He looked at Sam. "I know you kept it."

"Kept what?" Sam asked.

"C'mon I remember, okay? Don't you try to hide it again. I know you kept my amulet." Dean looked at his little brother, who looked at him too.

"And?" Sam shrugged. "What's the difference. What's the point that I kept it. As far as I remember you didn't want that thing back, you didn't-"

"I'm glad," Dean smiled.

"What?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"I'm glad you kept it, because you have no idea how many times I thought about it and how many times I wanted it back." When Sam remained quiet, Dean continued. "I never talked about it again, because I thought it was gone, lost. But I never stopped regretting what I did after that day. I regret I threw it away."

Sam tried to blink away the tears that started forming in his eyes, but failed. He smiled and his eyes shined. He put his hand into the right pocket of his jeans and when he pulled his hand out, he held the amulet. Dean smiled when he saw that thing again after such a long time.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to hear this, Dean." He smiled and came to him. He put it around Dean's neck and adjusted it so it was right in the middle of his chest. "Thank you." Sam breathed after he stepped away and looked at his brother and the amulet on him.

"Thank you, Sammy." Dean said and went to hug his brother again. He might have been a demon for a long time, but he missed his brother too.

*The End*


End file.
